


I saw Colin Kissing Santa Claus

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Rare Pairings, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Colin has been in love with Jensen for a long time, but the man is his stepfather so nothing can ever happen, or so he thinks, until he realises Christmas wishes sometimes do come true!(Jensen's age is unspecified, but he's at least 30, I'll leave the rest to your imagination!)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Colin Ford
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to write Christmas smut, but here we have it. Also, I couldn't decide between J2 and Jensen/Colin so because I'm a greedy bitch there's a version of both! xD

[Visual aid (Colin)](https://data.whicdn.com/images/89421446/original.png)

“Are you sure you won’t come with us, sweetheart?”  
  
Colin rolls his eyes at his mom from his position the sofa where’s sat channel surfing, “Am I sure I don’t want to go to a kid’s Christmas party?” he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’m good, thanks, same as I was the past three times you’ve asked me!”  
  
His five year old sister runs over, throwing herself into his lap, “Pleeease, Colin,” she says, looking up at him with her best puppy eyes, “come with us, Santa will be there, ask him for presents!”  
  
He wraps a long arm around her to move her to a more comfortable position, namely not crushing his junk with her knee, then strokes her hair, “I’m too old to do that now, baby girl, but I want you to go and have a good time with your friends, OK?” she opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off, “How about this, when you get back we’ll decorate the Christmas cookies, yeah? I’ll bake more while you’re gone.”  
  
Her face lights up, “Yay, you’re the bestest!” she screeches, excitedly, throwing both arms around his neck and almost choking him.  
  
“Umph,” he breathes out, winded but laughing, “I need to still be breathing to make cookies, kiddo!”  
  
“Sorry!” she says, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek before wriggling off his lap and running off after their mom.  
  
“Gross,” he grumbles, wiping her saliva away with the heel of his hand. He hears a laugh from across the other side of the room and looks up to find his stepfather, Jensen, leaning against the doorframe and looking at him.  
  
“You’re really good with her,” he says, flashing one of those sweet smiles that makes Colin’s insides turn to goo.  
  
“Kids like me, I guess,” he shrugs, getting up from the sofa. To get to the kitchen he’ll have to walk past Jensen which means getting within three feet of the man, and these days that makes the teen nervous. Colin had developed an almost crippling crush on the older man shortly after they were first introduced a couple of years ago, but since the wedding and Jensen moving in, there’s no respite from him and Colin’s a mess of nerves and hormones. Lately his stepfather has taken to casually touching him more and more and it both turns Colin on, and freaks him out at the same time, because he’s sure he’s going to give away his attraction any day now. He takes a slow, steady breath in through his nose and walks towards the kitchen, hoping that he won’t pop a boner just at the smell of Jensen’s cologne, again.  
  
Jensen pushes away from the doorframe as Colin approaches and reaches an arm across the space Colin has to walk through, the other resting lightly on the teen’s shoulder, “ _People_ like you, Col,” he says, “they're drawn to you like a magnet.”  
  
The teen swallows around the sudden nervous lump in his throat as he feels Jensen’s breath tickling the side of his neck, he’s so close, “Shut up!” he manages to say without his voice shaking too much.  
  
Jensen squeezes his shoulder, “Idiot,” he laughs, “anyway, I’d better go and get my costume on for this damn party.”  
  
“What costume?” he frowns, missing the heat of Jensen’s hand the second it drops away from him, “I thought it was the church party just for the kids.”  
  
“It is, but your mom volunteered me to be Santa!” his stepfather says, rolling his eyes, “Do I really seem like the Santa type to you?”  
  
Colin can’t help raking his eyes over Jensen’s body at the question, not that he needs an excuse. The man’s all toned muscle, there’s not a sign of the typical Santa belly and he has a couple of days worth of stubble instead of a long white beard. The teen tries not to imagine how the red material would look against his pale skin but fails and his pulse picks up at the thought. _Fuck, yeah_ , he thinks, unable to stop himself imagining the feel of the soft fleece over warm, hard muscle. He feels a tingle in his groin and it snaps him out of his musings, “It’ll keep the kids happy,” he croaks, cursing his voice.  
  
Jensen does that thing where he frowns and smirks at the same time, “Are you OK? You look a little flushed,” he raises a hand and touches Colin’s forehead with the back of it, “you’re not coming down with something, are you?”  
  
Colin nearly trips over his feet in his efforts to get away, the combination of the picture in his mind and Jensen _touching him_ is too much and his cock jerks as it starts to fill, “I’m fine,” he blurts out, rushing the last few feet into the kitchen and grabbing the flour covered apron from the counter and as casually as possible holding it over his crotch, “just warm. I gotta get on with baking more cookies before Suzie gets back.”  
  
Jensen’s rumbling laugh echoes around the kitchen, “You’ll make someone a lovely husband one day, kiddo.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Colin hisses, “and stop calling me kiddo, asshole!”  
  
“Language,” Jensen chides, then a smirk spreads across his face, “don’t make me put you over my knee and spank you for it.”  
  
Colin’s breath catches at that, and the container of sugar he’d just picked up slips through his fingers and hits the sideboard with bang. He daren’t look back at the man for fear of him seeing the flush of embarrassment and arousal he can feel burning his cheeks.

§

“Damn kid is gonna be the death of me!” Jensen mumbles to himself once he’s in his bedroom, adjusting the crotch of his jeans. Thankfully he has on a button down that hid the fact that he’d started getting hard from the look in Colin’s eyes as the teen was so obviously giving him the once over...again. Since Colin turned fifteen a few months ago he’s gone from cute, baby faced and generally adorable kid to a chisel jawed and gorgeous young man, and it’s becoming a problem.  
  
He _knows_ he’s not imagined the heated looks Colin’s been giving him for at least eighteen months, but it’s only recently he’s allowed himself to really look back, and oh is he looking. Not a day goes by now when he doesn’t spend time just watching Colin, the way he moves, his facial expressions, his laugh, his smile, his longer, shaggy hair that’s begging to have hands run through it, and at his body and how it’s changing all the time.  
  
The thing is, he’s a great kid - he’s smart, caring, polite most of the time, helps around the house and with his sister, and he’s a lot more well adjusted than most whose parents divorce when they’re twelve, that’s for sure. Jensen didn’t go looking to meet and marry a divorcee with two kids, but it happened.  
  
Colin had accepted him almost straight away despite being so soon after the split, Suzie too young to understand it all and really, as a family unit, they work. He loves Kim, there’s no doubt about that, but the problem is that he’s not sure how much longer he can keep his desire for Colin hidden and under control. He finds himself jerking off to thoughts of the kid, or picturing him when he and Kim have sex, which he knows is all kinds of warped, but he just can’t help it, he wants Colin so damn much.  
  
He’d started to casually touch the teen more in the hopes that if he did, he'd be disgusted with himself and it would put an end to his lust but in reality it’s only ramped it up. He’s certain that Colin’s aware he’s doing it on purpose but he doesn’t do anything to stop him, and Jensen can see that it’s having an effect on the teen and knowing that is more of a turn on. He finds himself finding new ways to tease Colin - and in turn, himself - enjoying watching the teen blush and squirm.  
  
After he’s sure his dick is in a state appropriate for a church hall, he pulls on the Santa costume, puts a change of clothes in a bag and heads downstairs, not wanting to spend any longer than necessary with the excited kids because Suzie is one thing, a whole room of them is another, entirely. He walks back into the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of Colin bending over to place a tray of cookies in their low level oven, his jeans pulling tight over what must be one of the most glorious asses Jensen’s ever seen. Where the apron is tied it’s bunched up his t-shirt above the waistband of the jeans and a sliver of tanned skin is on display. Jensen desperately wants to lick it, “ _Fuck_ ,” he says under his breath at the thought, his cock starting to come to life again as he enjoys the sight until Colin turns around, jumping when he realises he’s not alone.  
  
“Shit,” he says, sounding a little out of breath, and fuck if that doesn’t make Jensen’s cock throb even more, “don’t creep up on people like that, you freak!”  
  
“Hey, I’m just coming into the room, man, don’t be so jumpy!” he says with a laugh. He tries not to notice the way that the apron accentuates Colin’s slim waist and broadening chest, sweeping his eyes over the teen’s frame and hoping his gaze isn’t lingering too long.  
  
Colin gives him an odd look, then, as if it’s just registering that Jensen’s wearing the suit. The older man watches as the teens eyes widen, first with what looks like shock, but as his breath starts coming more rapidly, Jensen can tell it’s lust. He takes a few steps closer to the kid, “Do I look like a giant dork, or what?”  
  
Colin swallows then licks his lips, his eyes never still, looking between Jensen’s face and the suit. He slowly reaches a hand out, long fingers curling over the fur trim down the centre of the jacket before his traces the older man’s pec and Jensen has to bite back a moan at the feeling of the teen’s fingers brushing over his nipple. Suddenly the hand is gone like the touch has burned him and Colin has a startled look on his face, “Uh, yeah,” he stammers, taking a step back, “you look…”  
  
Jensen waits for him to finish the sentence but it just hangs there as Colin bites his lip, “I look, what?” he prompts, his voice quiet, not wanting to spook the kid, “Like a dork? Hot?” he says with a wink, stepping even closer so the teen is almost wedged between him and the counter.  
  
Colin just nods his head, looking straight into Jensen’s eyes with such intensity and heat that he feels his skin prickle with arousal. When Jensen raises an eyebrow, silently asking for an answer the teen licks his lips, “ _Fuck_ ,” being his only reponse.  
  
Jensen makes the decision there and then, he leans forward into the counter and puts a hand either side of Colin’s waist, bracketing him in, “You gotta tell me if I’m reading this wrong, dude,” he says, looking between Colin’s eyes and mouth, moving slowly to give the kid time to move if he wants to. He’s close enough to feel rapid breaths on his cheek and hear the tiny, throaty moan when he gently presses his lips to Colin’s own slick ones. The kid freezes and Jensen prepares to pull back and apologise when long arms wrap around his neck and Colin presses into the kiss, his tongue snaking out and asking for entry almost immediately. Jensen opens his mouth to let Colin in and moans at the feel of the hot, wet muscle probing his mouth.  
  
Colin is first to pull back, looking at him with hooded eyes, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that!” he rasps, voice thick with lust.  
  
For the first time since he came back into the room, Jensen touches Colin, one arm around the kid’s back with his palm between shoulder blades and the other around his waist as he yanks him closer, “Back at you,” he growls, diving in for a hot, frenzied kiss.  
  
When they pull apart this time, Jensen takes Colin’s hand and leads him into the living room. He sits in one of the armchairs and pats one of his thighs, “You were wrong, earlier, you’re not too old to sit on Santa’s lap,” he pulls so that the teen falls onto his thighs, “tell me what you want for Christmas and Santa will see what we can do about it.”

§

Colin lands on Jensen’s lap and several things become apparent at once, the first being that _he’s in sitting in Jensen’s lap_. The smoking hot older man had _kissed him_ and now Colin can feel the firm muscles of the man’s thighs under his ass, and fuck, his head is spinning. He repositions his body so that he’s less sprawled out and more sat upright, and arm around his stepfather’s neck, the meat of his ass cheeks on one of Jensen’s thighs and the backs of his knees hooked over the other. His heart’s beating so hard it feels like it’s trying to escape from his chest and when he looks into Jensen’s eyes he sees pure lust reflected in them.  
  
“W-w-what do you mean?” he stammers, hating the tremor in his voice. He gasps as one of Jensen’s hands slides up his denim clad thigh while the other tugs at the apron fastenings at his lower back.  
  
“Hmm,” Jensen says as he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his neck, causing the teen to gasp at the barely there touch, “well you seem to be having a very...” the hand on his thigh slides higher, fingertips applying gentle pressure to Colin’s very hard cock, “ _particular_ reaction to Santa, I thought you might have some ideas of what you’d want from him. Pretty sure he’s willing to do whatever you need him to to make you happy.”  
  
“So I have a slight Santa kink,” Colin says, sliding a hand over Jensen’s chest and stomach with reverence, the man’s body heat seeping through the fluffy material covering it, “no big deal.”  
  
The older man chuckles, lifting the apron over Colin’s head and dropping it to the ground before he slides his hand inside the teen’s t-shirt, hand spread wide over his lower back and his little finger stroking just inside the waistband of Colin’s jeans, “A _slight_ kink, huh? I’d say _this_ ,” he presses his whole hand over Colin’s dick as he speaks, “tells me it’s more than that.”  
  
Colin gasps at the feeling of Jensen’s hands on him, “N-n-no, I find Santa kinda hot, but,” he runs his hand from the older man’s stomach down to his crotch, able to feel the hot, hard line of the older man’s hard cock through the thick layers of material, “it’s mostly just you!” he pulls his stepfather closer and licks his bottom lip, wasting no time in claiming the man’s mouth as soon as Jensen opens up to him. They kiss hot and deep, tongues dualling until they’re both moaning.  
  
Jensen pulls back, resting his forehead on Colin’s chin while he gets his breath back, “I want you so fucking much,” he says, rubbing the teen’s cock with steady sweeps of his palm. Colin rolls his hips up, desperate for more pressure, moaning into Jensen’s hair, “know I shouldn’t, you’re so young, but _fuck_ , what you do to me.”  
  
Heat floods through Colin’s body and his mouth goes dry, this is like something straight out of one of his jerk off fantasies. He lifts both of his hands to cup Jensen’s face, tipping his head up so they’re looking at each others, “Tell me,” he rasps, “what do I do?”  
  
Jensen briefly closes his eyes as if he’s steeling himself to say something difficult and the teen is scared he’s going to put a stop to this, until he opens them and they’re nearly all pupil, “Drive me fucking crazy, is what,” he says, voice rough, “make me wanna shove you up against the wall and kiss you, bend you over the nearest flat surface and get my tongue,” he slides his hand down the back of Colin’s jeans and boxers, gripping his ass cheek, hand hot like a brand on the teen’s flesh, “my fingers,” he brushes two fingers along the crack, rolling his hips, pressing his crotch into Colin’s thigh, “and my dick in here.”  
  
Colin lets out a noise that’s embarrassingly close to a whimper and crushes their lips together again, “Fuck,” he says as he pulls away, “yeah, I want that. All of it and more.”  
  
“More?” Jensen asks, licking their saliva of his lips, “Like what? You gotta say it, sweetheart, I need to hear it, gotta be sure it’s what you want.”  
  
Colin stills in his lap, frowning as he tightens his grip on either side of Jensen’s face, “How can you not be sure this is what I want?” he feels irrationally hurt that Jensen hadn’t got the message, yet, “I’ve wanted you since day one, Jen, I dream about you all the time, you’re what I think off when I’m jerking off, imagining you and what you’ll look like. I can hear you when..,” he hesitates, knowing it’s going to sound weird but he has to make Jensen understand, “...when you’re fucking my mom. I hear the noises you make and I wanna be the one lying there, you fucking me until you come all over or inside me!” he’s blushing furiously, both from embarrassment and arousal, now.  
  
“Jesus fuck, Colin,” his stepfather says, eyes glazed, “such a filthy mouth,” he whispers, his fingers dipping between the teen’s ass cheeks, just teasing.  
  
Feeling emboldened by the effect he’s having on the older man, Colin teases, “Guess that keeps me off the ‘nice’ list then, Santa?”  
  
Jensen laughs then shifts to pull off Colin’s t-shirt, the teen immediately starting to work himself out of his jeans, “We’re both definitely on the ‘naughty’ list, this year.”  
  
The teen returns the laugh as he stands to push his jeans and boxers off, reaching out to unbuckle the giant belt Jensen’s suit has before he lifts the all in one jacket up and off, then the white t-shirt underneath. He leans further down to pull at the waistband of the trousers, “Up,” he says impatiently until Jensen lifts his hips enough to pull them down along with his boxers. The older man reaches down to start pushing off one of the boots to take everything off but Colin stops him, “No, leave them on.”  
  
Jensen’s raises an eyebrow, “Kinky,” he laughs, reaching out to put one hand on Colin’s hip and taking the teen’s cock in his other. Colin lets out a strangled noise at the skin on skin touch, his hips jerking so that he’s fucking into Jensen’s fist. It feels so good he could cry, “so now that we’re both naked,” his stepfather says in a barely recognisable voice, it’s so thick and deep, “what do you want?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen watches Colin swallow and open his mouth a couple of times, his chest heaving with lust and what he can tell is the effort of not just fucking into the older man’s grip. While he waits for the teen to answer he takes the opportunity to look at all the glorious skin on display, still with a little tan even in the Winter, the toned muscles of his arms, chest, abs and stomach, the time spent in the gym starting to show. His stepson’s hot, thick cock is slippery in his grip where silky pre-come has dripped from the head and onto his fingers. He’s hardly applying any pressure, enough for Colin to feel it but still not _enough_ , wanting to tease as much as he can on their limited timescale. Eventually Colin stills him with a hand to the wrist and Jensen draws away, worry settling in his stomach like a punch, “Colin?” he asks, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
“Sssh, it’s OK,” the teen reassures him, stepping closer but not touching anymore, “look at you,” he says, eyes roaming over Jensen’s body, “even more gorgeous than I imagined.”  
  
“What did you imagine?” he asks with a shaky voice, the fear now receding and being replaced with a sense of pride at the sheer lust on Colin’s face. The teen says nothing, just climbs onto Jensen’s lap, throwing his long, shapely legs over the older man’s thighs to straddle him. He runs a hand over Jensen’s chest again, sparks of pleasure running through him as the teen circles and plucks his nipples, kisses his jaw and reaches down to run a finger under the head of his stepfather’s cock. Jensen lets out a guttural moan, and grips both of Colin’s hips to pull him closer.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Colin shakes his head, “the reality is much better.”  
  
Jensen slides a hand around the kid’s neck and pulls him into another kiss, moaning into it as Colin’s weight shifts and traps both of their cocks between their bellies. He’s not sure if it’s just from lack of oxygen or whether it’s that the teen’s hands are running all over him, desperate and worshipping at the same time, but Jensen feels dizzy.  
  
Colin is the one to break the kiss, and they’re left looking into each other’s eyes while they catch their breath. The older man slides his hand from around the kid’s neck to his jawline, his thumb caressing the slight dimple of his chin, the other gripping his hip while he rolls his hips upwards. The teen’s eyelids flutter at that and the twitch of his cock against the older man’s belly leaves a trail of wetness, “Ungh,” he says, gripping Jensen’s shoulder, “I want… I want…”  
  
“What?” Jensen encourages, “Give you anything you want, sweetheart, I swear,” his heart is thumping with anticipation, his blood feeling like it’s starting to boil.  
  
Colin opens his mouth to speak and they both let out cries of surprise as Jensen’s phone rings on the kitchen table, a loud shrill noise in the silence of the house, “Shit,” Jensen hisses, “that’ll be your..” he can’t bring himself to say it.  
  
“My mom,” Colin says for him, shoulders slumping and his head hanging down, slightly, “you better go.”  
  
He should answer it, Jensen knows he should, but right now he couldn’t give a fuck. He quickly looks at his watch, “We have a little while before I have to leave, ignore it,” he says, rolling his hips again, pushing his cock up to slide over Colin’s hot flesh.  
  
“Are you sure?” the teen asks, and suddenly he looks so young… _even younger_ , worrying his bottom lip between straight white teeth.  
  
“Positive, come here” Jensen replies, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Colin’s throat. He shifts them then, pushing the teen’s hips back, widening his own knees which in turn forces Colin’s wider. He reaches between them, taking his stepson’s cock in hand again, his own jumping in response to the feel of the hot flesh. He works it slowly, squeezing with a little more pressure around the head, working out a steady stream of breathy noises and pre-come as he does. Colin’s working his hips in the same rhythm until he’s panting heavily.  
  
“Wait, Jen, wanna touch you,” he says, the begging in his voice sending a thunderbolt of lust through the older man.  
  
“Ngh, I want that, too,” Jensen moans. He looks into Colin’s glazed eyes again, “later OK, when we have more time? For now I need to see you fall apart for me, baby.”  
  
The teen opens his mouth to object, Jensen’s seen it many times before, but whatever words he was trying to form turn into a whimper when Jensen takes the hand that was wrapped around his cock and rubs over his hole. He presses in slightly, not enough to breach him but enough for Colin to feel the sensation of it, “Oh God,” he pants, “please, do it, fuck me with your fingers.”  
  
“So needy,” Jensen chuckles, “knew you would be.” Colin gasps at the sensation as Jensen uses the slippery pre-come on his fingers to massage the muscle, feeling it flex, “Damn, I can’t wait to get into his hole, stretch it then fill it up with my fat cock, make you scream for more.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Colin says around a moan, tilting his ass back and leaning into the touch, “then what are you waiting for?”  
  
“Ain’t gonna do it here, son, not like this. Want you spread out on the bed so I can take my time,” he moves them closer so that their cocks are pressed together again, their pace increasing almost immediately as they both get closer to the release they’re craving, their sweat and pre-come making the slide easier. He pulls Colin in for another kiss as they both work their hips faster and faster, Jensen’s fingers circling the teen’s hole, swallowing the whimpers that fall from his soft pink lips. Pain flares in his shoulder and he realises Colin has scratched him, and it almost sends him over the edge, “shit, are you close? I’m close, please…” he moans between kisses.  
  
“Jen, look at me,” Colin says, high pitched noises coming from his throat and his muscles getting more and more rigid, “oh God, _now_ , look at me!”  
  
The older man complies, just in time to see the look of bliss on the teen’s face as he comes hard between them, hot, wet and sticky. The feel of it combined with the breathy noises the kid is making sends Jensen over the edge a handful of thrusts later, his face pressed up against Colin’s sweaty chest, chanting the teen’s name over and over with every rope of come adding to the mess on their skin.  
  
They hold each other tight as they both ride the aftershocks, Colin trembling slightly, “You OK?” he asks, softly, stroking the teen’s back.  
  
Colin nods before lifting his head from where it was rested on Jensen’s shoulder and looks him in the eyes, a soft, lazy smile on his face, “Fan-fucking-tastic. You?”  
  
Jensen smiles back before capturing the teen’s lips in a kiss that’s softer than any they’ve shared so far, “Same, waited a long time for this.”  
  
They both groan when the phone rings again, Colin pushing up and walking over to the table on wobbly legs to retrieve it and handing the device to him, “She’s gonna get so mad if you don’t get there soon, you know that, right?” the teen says with a sad look on his face.  
  
Jensen nods and takes the phone, feeling like a complete asshole, “I’m sorry,” he says and he genuinely is.

  
§

Colin gathers up his clothes while Jensen answers the phone and tries to ignore the pang of jealousy in his gut. If only he had Jensen to himself, they could curl up together and block out the world outside. He wipes some of the mess off himself with his t-shirt and then pulls his boxers and jeans back on. He feels cold without Jensen’s body heat there against him and his high disappears, replaced by an ache in his chest, convinced his stepfather is going to ignore him after this, once he’s realised he’s made a mistake. He jumps when a hand touches his shoulder, bringing him out of his musings.  
  
Jensen is giving him a knowing look, “I can hear you thinking, kiddo, and it ain’t happening.”  
  
The teen frowns, “What do you mean?”  
  
The older man pulls him into a kiss, soft and slow, gently sucking on Colin’s bottom lip and releasing it with a slick pop before he pulls back to look him in the eyes, “I don’t regret it and this wasn’t a one time thing,” he says, cupping Colin’s cheek, “unless,” he looks down, a frown an unwelcome sight his smooth forehead, “unless you want it to be?”  
  
Colin’s stomach flip flops, heat builds in this chest as he realises that Jensen means it, “No, no, not at all,” he wraps a long arm around the man’s waist, toying with the waistband of the Santa pants he’s pulled back up, and places a palm on his glorious chest. He looks right into his stepfather’s eyes, “I want this, I want _you_. I’m all in, Jen.” he says, hearing the complete conviction in his own voice.  
  
Jensen presses a kiss to his forehead, lips swollen and hot, and lets out a satisfied sigh. He pulls back and nods, that soft smile on his face, again, “Me too, we’ll find a way, OK?”  
  
Colin feels so happy he can feel the burn of tears in his eyes and a lump forming in this throat, stopping him from speaking, so he just smiles and nods.  
  
“Oh, and Colin?, Jensen says as he’s pulling the suit jacket back on, eyes roaming over his body in a way that has the teen’s blood singing, “Santa is gonna be stopping by your room tonight, we’re gonna make sure you stay on that naughty list!


End file.
